Fenris Darkheart (Prime)
Disclaimer: None of the art that is used here is mine. There is no copyright infringement intended, but if the original artist requests it, then his artwork will be removed immediately and replaced with a written description or personally commissioned artwork should I be able to find someone. The same applies for the weapon art as well. Again, absolutely no copyright infringement is intended whatsoever. Backstory A complete mystery. No one actually knows who made Fenris, but he is almost always seen around the shape changing god Chronarch, which has lead some to believe that the entity made him as a body guard or hired him to be one. It would make sense given the often chaotic nature of the interdimensional arenas that Chronarch sets up and conducts on occasion. After all, such events generally attract the strongest of warriors throughout the Omnisphere, and as such can get quite dangerous. Obviously the most logical of options would be either to make or employ a being of equal or even greater power than yourself, if not for personal protection, then at least for keeping the peace and ensuring the arena rules are followed. And this seems to be the case with Fenris's existence. Appearance Current Appearance: Primordia (Base Form) Personality Personality: Fenris is a rather sarcastic and standoffish being most of the time, who can often be seen taking shots at his opponents during what would normally be serious fights in a deep, yet hollow voice. Outside of combat however, one can most easily describe Fenris as laid back and easy going, always taking the time to enjoy everything existence has to offer. It should be noted that he does have a bit of an arrogant streak, a natural thing given how powerful he really is, and often insults others without actually realizing or meaning it. Do not mistake this lighthearted nature for carelessness however. Fenris may be, for all intents and purposes, a literal god, but that does not mean he cannot feel anger and rage. Sorrow and loss. Frustration and anxiety, for other's at least. As such, should someone push him far enough, they will find themselves face to face with his/her/its unyielding wrath, a truly terrifying prospect for almost all beings lower than him in existence. Powers *'Superpower(s)': One Man-Army, Samsara Manipulation, Absolute Force Manipulation, Omnificence Genesis, Transcendent Physiology, World Merging, World Splitting, Omnicompetence, Demonic Slayer, Divine Slayer, Divine Aura, Absolute Condition, Omnifarious, Supernatural Swordsmanship, Mythical Plane Lordship, Dimensional Traveling, Semi-Absolute Access, Dimensional Vision, Zenith, 4th Wall Awareness, Ultimate Intangibilty, and Deity Soul. *'Weapon Powers': Transcendent Weapon and Weapon Calling. Techniques Utility/Defensive *'Versal Limiter:' Fenris through a specialized technique, is capable of limiting his powers to the maximum, medium, or minimum level of those found in the universe he's currently in. So he could, for example, travel to a universe where cybernetically enhanced humans are the most powerful or most numerous creatures in existence, and lower himself to their level with this ability. He usually does this to blend in with his environment or provide himself with greater challenges. *'Divine Evasion': Fenris is able to evade all attacks (that can be evaded) made against him with this technique, via a combination of his Omnicompetence ability and Absolute Condition. *'Tenfold Wrath': Fenris, when in Praefectus form, uses this technique to imprison a foe within the infinite realities suspended in place along his spine and head. While in these dimensional prisons, the targets life will become increasingly worse and worse the higher they get. Upon reaching the top, the target-or targets-will go through one final hellish reality before being returned to their previous position in the reality they were taken from. *'A Note On Time': While it feels as though years are passing for the targets, in reality only a few seconds have gone by, meaning that they are technically no older than they were when they went in nor any more worse for wear physically. This doesn't negate the tremendous psychological toll this technique takes on those it is used against however. Offensive *'Continental Strike': Fenris slashes through a target with enough force to shatter a continent. *'Apocalyptic Spike': Fenris forms pure apocalyptic energy into a spear and hurls it at an enemy with enough force and power to destroy an entire planet. *'Annihilation': Summoning up an orb of pure destructive energy, Fenris is capable of creating a white hole powerful enough to destroy the universe he's currently in. Upon making contact with a physical object, or being triggered by Fenris himself, the white hole will explode with the same force as that of the Big Bang, completely annihilating anything in it's path. *'Last Resort': If Fenris is severely pressed during a fight he can, via his willpower, achieve Zenith and shift into his Praefectus form, becoming powerful enough to shatter multiverses with ease or use his Tenfold Wrath technique if he's feeling a bit more "generous." Weakness May be defeated by users of Transcendent Weaponry, One Hit Kill, Double Hit Kill, Death Inducement, or Omnislayer. Also, other Transcendent beings on or above his level may be more than a match. Other data *'Strength:' Absolute. *'Range:' Varies. Usually nigh-inescapable to absolute though. *'Speed:' Absolute. *'Attack Potency:' Usually absolute, but can be weaker if he controls the amount of power he puts into his attacks. *'Intelligence:' Absolute. *'Notes:' Fenris claims he cannot truly die due to his Absolute Immortality, and while this may be true of most ordinary and extraordinary things, there is one major caveat to his ability, that being a fist sized crystal located at the center of his chest. Or rather the pocket universe housed at the core of his form in which the crystal, technically a metaversal world tree, is located. Should one cut him open and manage to make entry into said universe, which resembles an infinite plane of marble tile stretching off in all directions, from there they could travel to the realms heart where they would come face to face with the Sanctum Paulum, the wellspring of Fenris entire being and the sustainer of its whole existence. From here the intruder will be engaged in conversation by the Sanctum Paulum itself, as it attempts to convince them to let it continue its existence while the intruder must convince it otherwise. Should no side win in this battle of wits, then the intruder will be ejected from the pocket universe. Of course multiple attempts can be made to try and convince the Sanctum Paulum to willfully end itself, but it should be noted that each attempt made will get progressively harder and harder as time goes on, and as the Paulum gradually learns more about its opposition. Fenris has control over his home plane of Driunor and can control every aspect of its existence. As of this writing he has added seasons, made the plane into an infinite discworld, added oceans, continents, animals, massive mountain ranges, lakes, valleys, forests, jungles, plains, deserts, a blue star that orbits the world from south to north, a moon that follows a similar orbit, clouds, an atmosphere, a thousand mile high mountain range that surrounds the realm, and semi-sentient beings capable of evolution. Also, the beings inhabiting it do not die permanently as Fenris has stuck them in an unending cycle of life, death, and reincarnation. When a creature or being dies, their souls are reincarnated into a new body (usually that of an unborn, still gestating, infant) and the memories of their past life are erased. Deity Soul is there to let you know what kind of soul Fenris has. It doesn't add more powers. Semi-Absolute Access means that Fenris can travel, via Planeswalking or Dimensional Travelling, to any established fictional verse, but not the personal head cannons of fans, unless allowed. Fenris's Samsara Manipulation is limited to Driunor. As an addition, Fenris has all applications for every power save for Deity Soul, or in cases where his powers are limited to certain areas and places. *'Quote:' "The font of my thoughts is an enigma... No really, that's what the fonts called. Enigma." *'Rivals:' None so far. *'Stamina:' Absolute. Themes *'Combat Themes:' Philipp Beesen - Shadow Warrior | EPIC ACTION MUSIC, Audiomachine - Tangled Earth (Epic Intense Bold Orchestral Drama), and Rok Nardin - The Devil (Epic Powerful Dark Action). *'Defeat Theme:' Zack Hemsey - "See What I've Become." *'Victory Theme:' David Eman - Ascension Music - Dramatic Emotional Orchestral. Category:Neutral Category:ZAVAZggg Category:Genderless Characters Category:Property of ZAVAZggg Category:Characters